Beautiful Disaster
by GlowMist12
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia cree que ha enterrado su oscuro pasado pero cierto chico pone en peligro su sueño de una nueva vida. Natsu Dragneel, sexy, musculoso y cubierto de tatuajes, es el tipo de chico que le atrae a Lucy, justamente lo que quiere evitar.
1. No voy a acostarme contigo

**Hola! Aquí traigo otra historia... aunque ya tenga 2 que no he actualizado xD **

**Para empezar traigo algunas advertencias:**** Las personalidades son -creo yo- totalmente distintas,l****a historia tiene menciones de sexo, bla bla bla y palabras sucias pero igual espero que lo disfruten owo **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima ;D**

**Esta historia es la adaptación del libro: Beautiful Disaster de Jamie McGuire**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dana . kirei 7 (te la debía hace muuucho tiempo xD)**

* * *

Todo en la sala proclamaba a gritos que yo no pintaba nada allí. Las escaleras se caían a pedazos; los ruidosos asistentes estaban muy juntos, codo con codo, en un ambiente que era un mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Sus voces se confundían mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, y movían los brazos en el aire, intercambiando dinero y gestos para comunicarse en medio del estruendo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Guarda el dinero en la cartera, Lucy!—me dijo Erza.

Su radiante sonrisa relucía incluso en la tenue luz.

—¡Quédate cerca! ¡Esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece todo!—gritó Jellal a través del ruido.

Erza le agarró la mano y luego la mía mientras Jellal nos guiaba entre ese mar de gente.

El repentino balido de un megáfono cortó el aire cargado de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un respingo, y busqué de dónde procedía. Había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, con un fajo de dinero en una mano y el megáfono en la otra. Se llevó el plástico a los labios.

—¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, si andaban buscando un curso básico de economía…, ¡os habeís equivocado de sitio! Pero, si buscabais el Círculo, ¡estáis en el lugar indicado! Me llamo Gajeel. Yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si la cagáis y no seguís las reglas, ¡os vais derechito a la puta calle sin dinero! ¡Eso también va por vosotras, jovencitas! Así que chicos, ¡no uséis a vuestras zorritas para hacer trampas!

Jellal sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios, Gajeel!— gritó en medio del estruendo al maestro de ceremonias, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que había utilizado aquel.

El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho. Con una rebeca de cachemira color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentía como una maestra repipi en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Erza que podía enfrentarme a todo lo que se nos viniera encima, pero en plena zona de impacto sentí la necesidad de agarrarme a su flacucho brazo con las dos manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero el hecho de estar en un sótano con unos cincuenta tíos universitarios y borrachos, decididos a derramar sangre y ganar dinero, no me hacía confiar mucho en nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Desde que Erza había conocido a Jellal en la sesión de orientación del primer curso, solía acompañarlo a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad Fairy Tail. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Como me movía en un entorno bastante más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo clandestino en Fairy Tail; pero Jellal lo conocía incluso antes de haberse matriculado. Natsu, compañero de habitación y primo de Jellal, participó en su primera pelea hacía siete meses. Se decía que él, ya como estudiante de primer año, había sido el rival más letal que Gajeel había visto en los tres años desde que había creado el Círculo. Al empezar el segundo curso, Natsu era invencible, de modo que las ganancias le permitían pagar a Jellal sin problemas el alquiler y las facturas.

Gajeel se llevó nuevamente el megáfono a los labios; el ajetreo y los gritos aumentaron a un ritmo febril.

—¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario! El luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Fairy Tail, ¡Lyon Bastia!

Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se separó como el mar rojo cuando Lyon entró en la sala. Se formó un espacio circular; la turba silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala.

—¡Nuestro siguiente adversario no necesita presentación, pero, como me da un miedo que te cagas, ahí va de todos modos! ¡Temblad, chicos, y quitaos las bragas, señoritas! Con todos vosotros: ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!

El volumen se disparó cuando Natsu apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Hizo su entrada con el pecho desnudo, tranquilo y espontáneo. Caminó sin prisas hacia el centro del perímetro, como si llegara al trabajo un día cualquiera. Sus músculos fibrosos se estiraron bajo la piel tatuada mientras chocaba los puños contra los nudillos de Lyon. Natsu se inclinó hacia Lyon y se susurró algo al oído; el luchador mantuvo con gran dificultad su expresión severa. Ambos contendientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Lyon tenía una mirada asesina; Natsu parecía ligeramente divertido.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron un poco; Gajeel hizo sonar la sirena del megáfono. Lyon adoptó una postura defensiva y Natsu lo atacó. Al perder la línea de visión, me puse de puntillas, balanceándome de un lado a otro para observar mejor. Subía poco a poco, deslizándome entre la turba que gritaba. Recibí codazos en los costados y golpes de hombros que chocaban contra mí, y me hacían rebotar de aquí para allá como una bola de pinball. Empezaba a ver las cabezas de Lyon y Natsu, así que seguí abriéndome paso hacia adelante.

Cuando por fin alcancé la primera fila, Lyon cogió a Natsu con sus fuertes brazos e intentó tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Lyon se inclinó hacia atrás con el movimiento, Natsu estrelló la rodilla contra la cara de su rival. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe, Natsu lo atacó; sus puños alcanzaron la cara ensangrentada de Lyon una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Lucy?— preguntó Jellal.

—¡No veo nada desde ahí atrás!— grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Lyon lanzar un puñetazo. Natsu se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Lyon. La sangre me roció la cara y la salpicó la parte superior de mi chaqueta. Lyon cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Gajeel lanzó un pañuelo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Lyon y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración. El vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Erza me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro color rojo que iba del pecho a la cintura. Unas botas negras y pesadas se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba: tejanos manchados de sangre, unos abdominales bien cincelados, un torso desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos cálidos ojos jade. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Natsu me tomó por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia adelante.

—¡Eh! ¡Alejaos de ella!— exclamó Natsu, con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla.

—Lo siento, Coneja.

Gajeel le dio a Natsu unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Vamos, Salamander! ¡Tu dinero te espera!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

—Vaya, qué lástima lo de la chaqueta. Te queda bien.

Acto seguido, fue engullido por sus fans y desapareció tal y como había llegado.

—¿En qué pensabas, idiota?— gritó Erza, tirándome del brazo.

—He venido aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no?— sonreí.

—Lucy, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí— me regañó Jellal.

—Erza tampoco— le contesté.

—¡Ella no intenta meterse en el ring!— dijo frunciendo el ceño— Vámonos.

Erza me sonrió y me limpió la cara.

—Eres un grano en el culo, Lucy. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!.

Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Erza me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Evergreen, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité la rebeca ensangrentada y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Qué asco ¿Dónde has estado?— preguntó Evergreen desde su cama.

Miré a Erza, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Lucy?— Evergreen se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza— Seguro que lo harás.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Erza me enviaba un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido.

_M kedo cn jell, t veo mñn reina dl ring_

Le eché una ojeada a Evergreen, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro.

—Era broma— le dije.

Evergreen asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha— dije mientras cogía una toalla.

—Avisaré a los medios de comunicación— ironizó Evergreen, sin levantar la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jellal y Erza comieron conmigo. Yo tenía toda la intención se sentarme sola, pero, a medida que los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la cafetería, tanto los compañeros de fraternidad de Jellal como los del equipo de fútbol ocuparon las sillas a mi alrededor. Algunos de ellos habían estado en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi experiencia al borde del cuadrilátero.

—Jellal— llamó una voz de paso.

Jellal asintió con la cabeza; Erza y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Natsu mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa. Dos exuberantes peliblancas lo seguían. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Natsu, mientras que la otra se sentó junto a él y aprovechó para toquetearle la camisa.

—Me están entrando ganas de vomitar— murmuro Erza.

La peliblanca del regazo de Natsu se volvió hacia ella.

—Te he oído, guarra.

Erza agarró su bocadillo, lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cara de la chica. Antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, Natsu relajó las rodillas y la mandó directa al suelo.

—¡Ay!— chilló ella, levantando la mirada hacia Natsu.

—Erza es amiga mía. Tendrás que buscarte otro regazo, Lisanna.

—¡Natsu!— gimió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Natsu volvió su atención al plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, luego las dos se fueron cogidas de la mano. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Natsu le guiñó el ojo a Erza y engulló otro bocado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Intercambió miradas con Jellal y después se puso a hablar con un chico del equipo de fútbol que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la mesa se despejó, Erza, Jellal y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre los planes para el fin de semana. Natsu se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en la cabecera de nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Jellal en voz alta, llevándose una mano al oído.

Traté de ignorarlo todo lo que pude, pero, cuando levanté la mirada, Natsu tenía los ojos clavados en mí.

—Ya la conoces, Natsu. ¿Te acuerdas de la mejor amiga de Erza? Estaba con nosotros anoche— dijo Jellal.

Natsu me sonrió con lo que supuse que debía ser su sonrisa más encantadora. Rezumbaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo alborotado y rosa y los brazos tatuados, y yo puse los ojos en blanco frente a su intento de seducción.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Erza?— preguntó Natsu.

—Desde tercero de secundaria— contestó ella, apretando los labios mientras sonreía hacia mí.

—¿No te acuerdas, Natsu? Le estropeaste la chaqueta.

Natsu sonrió.

—Estropeo mucha ropa.

—Asqueroso— murmuré.

Natsu giró la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando los brazos delante.

—Así que tú eres Coneja, ¿eh?

—No— dije bruscamente— tengo un nombre.

El modo en que me dirigía a él parecía divertirlo, y eso solo hizo que me enfadara más.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?— preguntó.

Lo ignoré y di un mordisco al último trozo de manzana que me quedaba.

—Entonces te llamas Coneja— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Erza y luego me volví hacia Natsu.

—Oye, estoy tratando de comer.

Natsu respondió al desafío que le había lanzado poniéndose más cómodo.

—Me llamo Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh?— dijo Natsu, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones, es difícil no enterarse cuando hay cincuenta borrachos gritando tu nombre.

Natsu se incorporó un poco.

—Eso me pasa a menudo.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y Natsu se echó a reír.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué?

—Un tic, tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas— se rio de nuevo cuando lo fulminé con la mirada— Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes— dijo, inclinándose a escasos centímetros de mi cara— A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿Chocolate?

Bajé la mirada al plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi pelo color rubio formaran una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba como me hacía sentir al estar tan cerca. No quería ser como todas esas chicas de Fairy Tail que se ponían coloradas en su presencia. No quería que, de ninguna manera, tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Natsu. Es como si fuera mi hermana— le advirtió Erza.

—Cariño— dijo Jellal— acabas de decirle que no lo haga, ahora no va a parar.

—No eres su tipo— continuó ella, ignorando a su novio.

Natsu fingió estar ofendido.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa, al final, no seré un cabrón de cojones— dijo guiñando un ojo— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Coneja.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó hacia el oído de Erza.

Jellal le lanzó una patata frita a su primo.

—¡Aparta tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Natsu!

—¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Natsu retrocedió, con las manos arriba y gesto inocente. Unas chicas lo siguieron, soltando risitas y pasándose los dedos por el pelo para llamar su atención. Él les abrió la puerta y ellas casi chillaron de placer.

Erza se echó a reir.

—Oh no, estás en apuros, Lucy

—¿Qué te ha dicho?— pregunté, desconfiada.

—Quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad?— dijo Jellal.

Erza asintió y él negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una chica inteligente Lucy. Ahora bien, si caes en su puto juego y acabas cabreándote con él, no la pagues conmigo o con Erza ¿vale?.

Sonreí.

—A mi no me pasará, Jellal ¿ Acaso me has tomado por uno de esos clones de barbie?

—No, a ella no le va a pasar— le aseguró Erza, tocándole el brazo.

—No sería la primera vez, Erza ¿ Sabes cuantas veces me ha jodido las cosas por acostarse con la mejor amiga de alguien? De pronto salir conmigo es un conflicto de intereses, ¡porque sería confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Lucy— dijo mirándome— no le pidas a Erza que deje de verme porque te creas las gilipolleces de Natsu, date por avisada.

—No hacía falta, pero te lo agradezco— dije

Intenté tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo era el resultado de años de decepciones causadas por las jugarretas de Natsu.

* * *

Erza me saludó con la mano y se fue con Jellal, mientras yo me encaminaba a la clase de la tarde. Entrecerré los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarré las correas de mi mochila. Fairy Tail era exactamente lo que yo esperaba; desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas. Para mí era un nuevo comienzo; finalmente podía ir caminando a algún sitio sin tener que aguantar los susurros de quienes lo sabían todo, o creían saberlo, sobre mi pasado. Era igual que los demás estudiantes de primero que se iban a clase con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por aprender; nada de miradas, rumores, lástima o reprobación. Solo la impresión que yo quería causar: Lucy Heartfilia, seria y vestida de cachemira.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporé para dejarlo en la mesa, Natsu se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—Bien, puedes tomar apuntes por mí— dijo.

Mordió el bolígrafo que llevaba en la boca y lució su mejor sonrisa.

Lo miré con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Cómo que no, suelo sentarme allí, en el fondo— dijo, y señaló con la cabeza la fila de arriba, un pequeño grupo de chicas me miraba fijamente y vi una silla vacía en medio.

—No voy a tomar apuntes por ti— aclaré mientras encendía el portátil.

Natsu se inclinó de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo siento…¿he dicho algo que te ofenda?— suspiré y negué con la cabeza— entonces, ¿Qué problema tienes?

Mantuve la voz baja.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, deberías dejarlo ya.

Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente su cara antes de hablar.

—No te he pedido que te acostaras conmigo— se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente el techo— ¿verdad?

—No soy un clon de Barbie o una de tus groupies de allí— le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las chicas de atrás— No me impresionas con tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu indiferencia estudiada ¿Por qué no dejas ya tus numeritos?

—De acuerdo, coneja— Era totalmente inmune a mis cortes— ¿Por qué no te vienes con Erza esta noche?

Me reí de su petición, pero él se acercó más.

—No intento pillar cacho contigo, solo quiero pasar el rato.

—¿Pillar cacho? ¿Cómo consigues acostarte con alguien si le hablas de esta manera?

Natsu se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ven y ya está, ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

—Me lo pensaré

El profesor Jura entró pausadamente, y Natsu volvió la mirada al frente del aula con una sonrisa esbozada, que permanecía en su rostro, le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Cuanto más sonreía, más ganas tenia de odiarlo y, aun así, eso era precisamente lo que me hacía imposible odiarlo.

—¿Alguien sabe decirme que presidente tenía una mujer bizca que padecía de feítis aguda?— preguntó Jura

—Asegúrate de tenerlo apuntado— susurró Natsu— me hará falta para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—¡Shh!— dije mientras tecleaba cada palabra de Jura.

Natsu sonreía relajado en su silla, durante el tiempo que duró la clase, bostezaba o se apoyaba en mi brazo para mirar la pantalla. Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero su proximidad y los músculos abultados de su brazo me lo ponían difícil. Después, se puso a juguetear con la pulsera de cuero negro de su muñeca hasta que Jura nos dejó marchar. Salí corriendo por la puerta y atravesé el pasillo. Justo cuando ya me sentía a una distancia segura, Natsu Dragneel apareció a mi lado.

—¿Te lo has pensado?— preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol.

Una chica rubia se plantó delante de nosotros, con los ojos como platos y llenos de esperanza.

—Hola Natsu— canturreó mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Me detuve, intentando esquivar su voz melosa, y se fue andando después de rodearla. Ya la había visto antes, hablando de manera normal en las zonas compartidas de los dormitorios de las chicas: Jenny Realight. Su tono de voz entonces parecía mucho más maduro y me pregunté porque creería que a Natsu le parecería atractiva esa vocecita de niña. Balbuceó en una octava un poco más alta, hasta que él volvió a ponerse a mi lado.

Después de sacar un mechero del bolsillo, se encendió un cigarrillo y soltó una espesa nube de humo.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si… estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Has decidido si vas a venir?

—Si digo que si ¿dejaras de seguirme?

Consideró mi condición y después asintió.

—Si

—Entonces iré

—¿Cuándo?

Solté un suspiro.

—Esta noche…Iré esta noche.

Natsu sonrió y se detuvo en seco.

—Genial, nos vemos luego Conejita.

Doblé la esquina y me encontré a Erza de pie con Gray fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Los tres habíamos acabado en la misma mesa en la sesión de orientación para los estudiantes de primer año, y sabia que sería la tercera rueda de nuestra bien engrasada maquina. No era excesivamente alto pero me superaba, tenía el cabello azul oscuro y normalmente lo traía alborotado.

—¿Natsu Dragneel? Por dios Lucy ¿desde cuándo te aventuras por aguas tan peligrosas?— dijo Gray con mirada de desaprobación.

Erza se sacó el chicle de la boca formando un largo hilo.

—Si intentas ahuyentarlo solo vas a empeorar las cosas, no está acostumbrado a eso.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Acostarme con él?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—Ahorraría tiempo.

—Le he dicho que iría a su casa esta noche.

Gray y Erza intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué?

—Me prometió que dejaría de darme lata si decía que si, tu estarás en su casa esta noche ¿No?

—Pues si— dijo Erza— ¿de verdad vas a venir?

Sonreí y los dejé para entrar a los dormitorios, preguntándome si Natsu haría honor a su promesa de no flirtear conmigo. No era difícil calarlo; o bien me veía como un reto o como lo suficientemente poco atractiva como para ser buena amiga. No estaba segura de que opción me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Erza llamó a mi puerta para llevarme a casa de Jellal y Natsu. Cuando salí al pasillo, no se contuvo.

—¡Puf, Lucy! ¡Pareces una sin techo!

—Bien— dije sonriendo por mi conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Me había quitado el maquillaje y me había cambiado las lentillas por gafas de montura negra rectangular, llevaba una camiseta raída y pantalones de chándal y andaba con un par de chanclas. Unas horas antes se me había ocurrido que lo mejor, en cualquier caso, era ir lo menos atractiva posible, si todo iba según lo previsto, las ansias de Natsu se calmarían al instante y dejaría a un lado su ridícula persistencia. Si buscaba ser mi colega, seguiría siendo demasiado joven para dejarse ver conmigo.

* * *

Erza bajó la ventanilla y escupió el chicle.

—Está tan claro lo que haces…¿Por qué no te revuelcas directamente en mierda de perro para completar tu vestimenta?

—No intento impresionar a nadie— dije

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos de Jellal y seguí a Erza hasta las escaleras. Jellal abrió la puerta y se rio cuando entré.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Intentar estar poco impresionante— dijo Erza

Erza siguió a Jellal a su habitación, la puerta se cerró y me quedé sola; me sentía fuera de lugar. Me acomodé en el sillón reclinable que estaba más cerca de la puerta y me quité las chanclas.

Estéticamente, su apartamento era más agradable que el típico piso de solteros, en las paredes estaban colgados los predecibles posters de mujeres medio desnudas y letreros de calles robados, pero estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y no olía ni a cerveza putrefacta ni a ropa sucia.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras— dijo Natsu mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sonreí, me subí las gafas sobre la nariz y esperé a que él se burlara de mi aspecto.

—Erza tenía que acabar un trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿has empezado ya el de historia?

Mi pelo enmarañado ni siquiera le hizo pestañear y fruncí el ceño por su reacción.

—¿Tu si?

—Lo he acabado esta tarde

—No hay que entregarlo hasta el miércoles que viene— dije, sorprendida.

—Pues yo acabo de rematarlo ¿Qué dificultad hay en un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Supongo que yo lo dejo todo para el último momento— admití, encogiéndome de hombros— Probablemente no lo empiece hasta el fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Esperé a que se riera o diera alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Tú vas a ayudarme con ese artículo?

—Tengo un sobresaliente en esa asignatura— dijo él, un poco ofendido por mi incredulidad.

—Tiene sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas, es un puñetero genio. Lo odio— dijo Jellal, mientras conducía a Erza al salón de la mano.

Observé a Natsu con una expresión de duda y levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que un tío cubierto de tatuajes y que pega puñetazos para ganarse la vida no puede sacar buenas notas? No estoy en la universidad porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tienes que pelear? ¿Por qué no intentaste pedir una beca?— pregunté

—Lo hice, y me concedieron la mitad de la matricula, pero hay libros, gastos diarios y tengo que pagar la otra mitad en algún momento. Lo digo en serio, coneja, si necesitas ayuda con algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—No necesito que me ayudes, sé escribir un ensayo.

Quería dejarlo así, debería haberlo hecho, pero aquella nueva faceta suya que se había revelado me picaba la curiosidad.

—¿Y no puedes encontrar otro modo de ganarte la vida? Menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Es una forma fácil de ganarse la vida, no puedo ganar tanto dinero en el centro comercial.

—No diría que encajar golpes en la cara sea fácil.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te preocupas por mi?— preguntó parpadeando por la sorpresa.

Torcí el gesto y él se rió

—No me alcanzan muy a menudo, si intentan pegarme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

—Actúas como si nadie más hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—Cuando doy un puñetazo, lo encajan e intentan responder, así no se ganan las peleas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Karate kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Jellal y Erza se miraron y agacharon la cabeza, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Natsu no parecía afectado.

—Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis cuatro hermanos mayores llevaban el gen cabrón.

—¡Oh!— me ardían las orejas.

—No te avergüences, coneja. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo— dije, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de pelo y decidía arreglármelo y hacerme otra cola para intentar ignorar el incomodo silencio.

—Me gusta el estilo natural que llevas hoy, las chicas no suelen aparecerse así por aquí.

—Me obligaste a venir, y además no pretendía impresionarte— dije molesta, porque mi plan hubiera fallado.

Puso su sonrisa de niño pequeño y aumenté mi enfado en un grado con la esperanza de disimular mi incomodidad. No sabía cómo se sentían la mayoría de las chicas con él, pero había visto como se comportaban. Yo estaba experimentando una sensación más cercana a la nausea y a la desorientación que al enamoramiento tonto y cuanto más intentaba él hacerme sonreír, mas incomoda me sentía yo.

—Ya estoy impresionado, normalmente no tengo que suplicar a las chicas que vengan a mi apartamento.

—Claro— dije, torciendo el gesto por el asco.

Era el peor tipo de petulante. No solo era descaradamente consciente de su atractivo, sino que estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran al cuello que mi comportamiento distante le resultaba refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Erza señaló la televisión y la encendió.

—Dan una buena peli esta noche ¿Alguien quiere descubrir donde esta Baby Jane?

Natsu se levantó.

—Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar ¿tienes hambre Coneja?

—Ya he comido— respondí indiferente.

—No, que va— dijo Erza antes de darse cuenta de su error— oh… eh… es verdad, olvidaba que te has zampado una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Puse una mueca de exasperación ante su deprimente intento de arreglar su metedura de pata y esperé la reacción de Natsu.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, tienes que estar hambrienta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A donde tú quieras, podemos ir a una pizzería.

Bajé la mirada a mi ropa.

—La verdad es que no estoy vestida apropiadamente.

Se detuvo un momento a evaluarme y después se rió.

—Estas bien, vámonos, me muero de hambre.

Me levanté y me despedí de Erza con la mano, adelantando a Natsu para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el aparcamiento, observando con horror como cogía una moto de color negro.

—Uf..—solté encogiendo los dedos de los pies desnudos.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—Venga, sube. Iré despacio.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunté, leyendo demasiado tarde lo que ponía en el depósito de combustible.

—Es una Harley Night Rod, es el amor de mi vida, así que no arañes la pintura cuando te subas.

—¡Pero si llevo chanclas!

Natsu se quedó mirando como si hablara en algún idioma extranjero.

—Y yo botas, ¡venga, sube!

Se puso las gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando le infundió vida. Me subí y busqué detrás de mi algún sitio al que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron desde el cuero a la tapa de plástico de la luz trasera.

Natsu me cogió de las muñecas y me hizo abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No hay nada a lo que agarrarse, solo yo Coneja. No te sueltes— dijo al tiempo que empujaba la moto hacia atrás con los pies.

Con un giro de muñeca, puso rumbo hacia la calle y salió despedido como un cohete, los mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos me golpearon la cara, y me agaché detrás de Natsu, sabiendo que acabaría con bichos aplastado en las gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Pisó el acelerador al llegar al camino del restaurante y en cuanto se detuvo, no tardé ni un minuto en bajar a la seguridad del cemente.

—¡Estás chiflado!

Natsu se rió mientras apoyaba la moto sobre su soporte antes de desmontar.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad…

—¡Si, si hubiéramos ido por una autopista!— dije mientras me soltaba la cola de caballo para deshacerme los enredones con los dedos.

Natsu observó cómo me retiraba el pelo de la cara y después se encaminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo Coneja.

Entré furiosa en el restaurante, aunque mi cabeza todavía no se había sincronizado con los pies. El aire se lleno de olor a grasa y hierbas aromáticas cuando lo seguí por la moqueta roja salpicada de migajas de pan. Eligió una mesa con bancos en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y después pidió dos cervezas. Eché un vistazo al local: observé a los padres obligando a sus bulliciosos hijos a comer y esquivé las inquisitivas miradas de los estudiantes de Fairy Tail.

—Claro, Natsu— dijo la camarera, apuntando nuestras bebidas.

Parecía un poco alterada por su presencia cuando regresó a la cocina. Repentinamente avergonzada por mi apariencia, me recogí detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo que el viento había hecho volar.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo?— pregunté mordazmente.

Natsu apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó sus ojos jade en los míos.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu historia, coneja? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti— gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada: mi mal humor le divertía.

—No consigo acabar de entenderte, eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo, no te aturrullas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

—No es ningún tipo de treta, simplemente no me gustas.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi entrecejo se relajó involuntariamente y suspiré.

—No he dicho que seas mala persona, simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el mero hecho de tener vagina.

Centré mi atención en los granos de sal que había sobre la mesa hasta que oí que Natsu se atragantaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó con carcajadas que parecían aullidos.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Me estas matando! Ya está, tenemos que ser amigos, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No vas acostarte conmigo, lo pillo— intenté no sonreír, pero fracasé. Se le iluminó la mirada— Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Hinqué los codos en la mesa y apoyé mi peso en ellos.

—Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa afiló sus rasgos mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

—Bueno ¿y cuál es tu historia?— pregunté— ¿siempre has sido Natsu Salamander Dragneel, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Hice un gesto con dos dedos de cada mano para marcar unas comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza flaqueó. Parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No, Gajeel empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarme.

—¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo normal. De donde eres, que quieres ser cuando seas mayor…cosas así.

—He nacido aquí y aquí me he criado. Y estoy especializándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió los cubiertos y los puso al lado de su plato. Miró por encima del hombro, con la mandíbula tensa. A dos mesas de distancia, el equipo de futbol de Fairy Tail estalló en carcajadas, y Natsu pareció molestarse por el objeto de sus risas.

—Estás de broma— dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No, soy de aquí— dijo él distraído.

—Me refiero a tu licenciatura, no pareces el tipo de chico que se especializa en derecho penal.

Juntó las cejas, repentinamente centrado en nuestra conversación.

—¿Por qué?

Repasé los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo.

—Diré simplemente que no te pega lo de derecho penal.

—No me meto en problemas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá era bastante estricto.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo era niño— comentó con total naturalidad.

—Lo.. lo siento— dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Su respuesta me pilló desprevenida, rechazó mi simpatía.

—No la recuerdo, mis hermanos sí, pero yo solo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos ¿eh? ¿Cómo los distinguías?

—Los distinguía según quien golpeaba más fuerte, que resultó coincidir con el orden de sus edades Macao, los gemelos… Laxus y Gildarts, después Romeo. Es mejor que nunca te quedes a sola en una habitación con Laxus y Gildarts. Aprendí de ellos la mitad de lo que hago en el Círculo. Romeo era el más pequeño, pero también el más rápido. Ahora es el único que podría darme un puñetazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida por la idea de cinco Natsus correteando por una sola casa.

—¿Y todos llevan tatuajes?

—Si, menos Macao, trabaja como ejecutivo en Onibus.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Anda por aquí— dijo él.

Volvía a apretar las mandíbulas, cada vez mas irritado con el equipo de futbol.

—¿De qué se ríen?— le pregunté, señalando la ruidosa mesa.

Sacudió la cabeza, era evidente que no quería compartirlo. Me crucé de brazos, sin saber cómo estar en mi asiento, nerviosa por lo que estarían diciendo que tanto le molestaba—Dímelo.

—Se están riendo de que te haya traído a comer, primero. No suele ser mi… rollo.

—¿Primero?— cuando caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería, Natsu se rió de mi expresión. Entonces, hablé sin pensar— Yo que temía que se estuvieran riendo de que te vieran con alguien vestido así… y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo— farfullé.

—¿Por qué no iban a tener que verme contigo?

—¿De que estábamos hablando?— pregunté intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar?— preguntó él

—Oh, eh…, por ahora estoy en las asignaturas comunes, todavía no me he decidido, pero me inclino hacia la contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Hargeon. Igual que Erza.

—¿Y cómo acabaste aquí si vivías en Hargeon?

Tiré de la punta de la etiqueta de mi botella de cerveza.

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

—¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

—Ah. ¿Y Erza? ¿También tiene problemas con sus padres?

—No, Macarov y Mavis son geniales. Prácticamente me criaron. En cierto modo, me siguió; no quería que viniera aquí sola.

Natsu asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y porque Fairy Tail?

—¿A qué viene este tercer grado?— dije.

Las preguntas estaban pasando de lo trivial a lo personal y empezaba a sentirme incomoda.

Varias sillas se entrechocaron cuando el equipo de futbol dejó sus asientos. Soltaron un último chiste antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando Natsu se levantó, rápidamente apretaron el paso, los que estaban al final del grupo empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Natsu cruzara el local. Volvió a sentarse, obligándose a dejar de lado la frustración y el enfado.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decirme porque elegiste Fairy Tail— me apremió

—Es difícil de explicar— respondí, encogiéndome de hombros— Supongo que me pareció una buena opción.

Sonrió al abrir el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

* * *

**Les gustó? owo **

**Déjenme**** un sensualon review para saber si la continuo o la dejo aquí para la posteridad xD**

**...**

**Hey!**

**Tu!**

**Si, Tu! **

**¿Ya dejaste el sensual sensualon review? owo **


	2. ¡Malditas Calderas!

**Hola a todos n.n/ Aquí traigo la continuación de este fic que creo que no les está gustando mucho :c pero espero que a como avance la historia mas gente sea atraída(? xD**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~ **

* * *

Caras familiares ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita para comer. Junto a mí se sentaban Erza, a un lado, y Gray, al otro, y los restantes sitios fueron ocupados por Jellal y sus hermanos de su hermandad. Resultaba difícil oír nada con el estruendo sordo que reinaba en la cafetería; además, el aire acondicionado parecía estropeado de nuevo. El ambiente estaba cargado por el olor a fritos y sudor, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo parecía tener más energía de lo normal.

—Hola, Alzack—dijo Jellal, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su tono de piel y sus ojos color negro contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de futbol de Fairy Tail que llevaba calada en la frente. —Te eché de menos después del partido del sábado. Me bebí una o seis cervezas por ti— dijo con una sonrisa amplia y blanca.

—Te agradezco el gesto. Llevé a Erza a cenar fuera—dijo inclinándose para besar a Erza en el nacimiento de su larga melena roja.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Alzack.

Alzack se dio la vuelta y vio a Natsu de pie detrás de él, y entonces me miró, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Natsu?

—Desde luego que no—dije, negando con la cabeza.

Alzack miró a Natsu, que lo observaba fijamente con expectación. Alzack se encogió de hombros y se llevó la bandeja al extremo de la mesa.

Natsu me sonrió cuando se acomodó en el asiento.

—¿Qué hay, Coneja?

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja. La misteriosa comida de su bandeja parecía hecha de cera.

Natsu se rió y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No estoy por la labor de criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas sentadas a la mesa. El comportamiento de Natsu les picaba la curiosidad, y yo me contuve para no sonreír por ser la única chica junto a la que insistía en sentarse.

—Uf…, después de comer tenemos el examen de biología—gruñó Erza.

—¿Has estudidado?—pregunté.

—Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no ibas a acostarte con Natsu.

Los jugadores de fútbol que estaban sentados al extremo de nuestra mesa detuvieron sus risas detestables para escuchar mejor, de manera que llamaron la atención de los demás estudiantes. Miré a Erza, pero parecía ajena a toda responsabilidad y dio un toquecito a Jellal con el hombro.

—Dios, Jellal. Sí que lo llevas mal, ¿no?—preguntó Natsu, lanzando un sobrecito de ketchup a su primo.

Jellal no respondió, pero yo sonreí a Natsu, encantada por la diversión. Erza le frotó la espalda.

—Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita un tiempo para creerse que Lucy podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

—No he intentado "encandilarla" —dijo Natsu, con aire de ofensa—Es mi amiga.

Miré a Jellal.

—Te lo dije. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Jellal finalmente me miró a los ojos y, al ver mi expresión de sinceridad, se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado?—me preguntó Natsu.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida con la biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Natsu se levantó.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Natsu…

—Levanta el culo, Coneja. Vas a clavar ese examen.

Al pasar tiré a Erza de un mechón de su cabello.

—Nos vemos en clase, Erza.

Sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Natsu me siguió a mi habitación, y yo saqué mi guía de estudio, mientras él abría mi libro. Me interrogó implacablemente y después me aclaró unas cuantas cosas que no entendía. Tal y como él se explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de confusos a obvios.

—…y las células somáticas se reproducen mediante la mitosis. Y ahí vienen las fases. Suenan parecida a un nombre de mujer. Prometa Anatelo.

Me reí.

—¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo—repetí asintiendo.

Me golpeó en la coronilla con los papeles.

—Lo tienes controlado. Te sabes esta guía de estudio de arriba abajo.

Suspiré.

—Bueno…, ya veremos.

—Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto de camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—No te enfadarás si cateo este examen, ¿no?

—No vas a catearlo, Coneja. Aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes—dijo él, mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia el edificio de ciencias.

—¿Cómo piensas compaginar ser mi tutor con llevar al día tus deberes y entrenarte para tus peleas?

Natsu se rió.

—No entreno para las peleas. Gajeel me llama, me dice dónde es la pelea y yo voy.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad mientras Natsu sujetaba el papel y se preparaba para hacerme la primera pregunta. Casi nos dio tiempo a completar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegué a mi clase.

—Patéales el culo—dijo sonriendo, mientras me entregaba los apuntes, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Hola, Natsu.—me volví y vi a un hombre alto,que sonreía a Natsu mientras iba a la clase.

—¿Qué hay, Loke?—asintió Travis.

Los ojos de Loke se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Lucy.

—Hola—respondí, sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre.

Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca nos habíamos presentado.

Loke siguió hasta su asiento, bromeando con quienes se sentaron a su lado.

—¿Quién es ese?—pregunté.

Natsu se encogió de hombros, pero la piel de alrededor de sus ojos parecía mas tensa que antes.

—Es Loke de León, unos de mis hermanos de la hermandad.

—¿Estás en una hermandad?—pregunté, vacilante.

—En Tenroujima, la misma que Jellal. Pensé que lo sabías—dijo, mirando por encima de mí a Loke.

—Bueno…, es que no pareces el tipo de chico que está en una hermandad—dije, observando los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Natsu volvió a centrar su atención en mí y sonrió.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro, y todos mis hermanos son Tenroujima. Es una tradición familiar.

—¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la hermandad?—pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos—dijo él, hojeando mis papeles—Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme—dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo.

Llegó Erza y la seguí hasta nuestros asientos.

—¿Cómo ha ido?—preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un buen tutor.

—¿Solo un tutor?

—También es un buen amigo.

Pareció decepcionada, y yo me reí por la expresión de frustración de su cara. Siempre había sido uno de los sueños de Erza que saliéramos con dos chicos que fueran amigos y compañeros de habitación-guión-primos; para ella, era como si nos tocara el gordo. Quería que compartiéramos habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Fairy Tail, pero yo veté su idea con la esperanza de ampliar un poco mi horizonte. Cuando dejó de hacer pucheros por mi decisión, focalizó sus esfuerzos en encontrar a un amigo de Jellal a quien presentarme.

El saludable interés de Natsu había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

El examen acabó resultándome un paseo, y fui a sentarme a los escalones del exterior del edificio para esperar a Erza.

Cuando bajó repentinamente hasta mi lado, con cara de derrota, esperé a que hablara.

—¡Me ha ido fatal!—gritó ella.

—Deberías estudiar con nosotros. Natsu lo explica realmente bien.

Erza soltó un lamento y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¡No me has ayudado nada! ¿No podías haber hecho algún gesto con la cabeza por cortesía o algo?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo y la acompañé hasta nuestra residencia.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, Natsu me ayudó con mi ensayo de Historia y me hizo de tutor en biología. Fuimos juntos a ver la lista de notas colgada fuera del despacho del profesor Rob.

Yo era la tercera estudiante con mejor nota.

—¡El tercer puesto de la clase! ¡Bien hecho, Coneja!—dijo él, abrazándome.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y di un paso atrás presa de un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Gracias, Natsu. No habría podido haberlo hecho sin ti—dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Me miró por encima del hombro y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud que había detrás de nosotros.

—¡Abrid paso! ¡Moveos, gente! Haced sitio para el cerebro horriblemente desfigurado y enorme de esta pobre mujer. ¡Es una supergenio!.

Me reí al ver las expresiones de diversión y curiosidad de mis compañeros.

* * *

Conforme pasaron los días, tuvimos que sortear los persistentes rumores acerca de que teníamos una relación. La reputación de Natsu ayudó a acallar el rumor. Nunca había sabido estar con una sola chica más de una noche, así que cuanto más nos veían juntos, mejor entendía la gente nuestra relación platónica como lo que era. Ahora bien, ni siquiera las constantes preguntas sobre nuestro vínculo hicieron disminuir la atención que Natsu recibía de sus compañeras.

Siguió sentándose a mi lado en Historia y almorzando conmigo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado con él, e incluso llegué a defender a Natsu de quienes no lo conocían tan bien como yo.

En la cafetería, Natsu dejó un cartón de zumo de naranja delante de mí.

—No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a coger uno—dije, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes que hacerlo—comentó él, con un hoyuelo ligeramente marcado en la mejilla izquierda.

Alzack resopló.

—¿Te has convertido en su criado, Natsu? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, vestido solo con un bañador Speedo?

Natsu lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, y yo salté en su defensa.

—Tu no podrías ni rellenar un Speedo, Alzack. Así que cierra esa boca.

—¡Calma, Lucy! Estaba bromeando—dijo Alzack, levantando las manos.

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así—dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Natsu era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme—dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

Antes de irse con su bandeja, echó una nueva mirada de aviso a Alzack, y entonces salió a reunirse con un pequeño grupo de fumadores que estaban de pie en el exterior del edificio.

Intenté no mirarlo mientras se reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas del grupo competían sutilmente por ponerse a su lado, y Erza me dio un codazo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otro sitio.

—¿Qué miras, Lucy?

—Nada, no estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y meneó la cabeza.

—Se les ve tanto el plumero…Mira a la rubia. Se ha pasado los dedos por el pelo tantas veces como ha pestañeado. Me pregunto si Natsu se cansará alguna vez de eso.

Jellal asintió.

—Sí que lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran toda la paciencia que tiene con cada chica que cree que puede domarlo…No puede ir a ninguna parte sin que anden fastidiándolo. Creedme; es mucho más educado de lo que lo sería yo.

—Ya, estoy segura de que a ti no te encantaría estar en su lugar—dijo Erza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Natsu se estaba acabando el cigarrillo en el exterior de la cafetería cuando pasé por su lado.

—Espera, Coneja. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Natsu. Sé llegar sola.

Natsu se distrajo rápidamente con una chica de pelo largo y negro, con minifalda, que pasó a su lado y le sonrió. La siguió con la mirada y asintió a la chica, a la vez que tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo.

—Luego te veo, Coneja.

—Sí—dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras él corría junto a la chica.

El asiento de Natsu permaneció vacío durante la clase y me descubría a mi misma algo molesta con él porque me hubiera dejado por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. El profesor Jura pronto dio la clase por terminada, y me apresuré a cruzar el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Gray a las tres para darle los apuntes de Iniciación de la música.

Miré el reloj y apreté el paso.

—¿Lucy?

Loke corrió por el césped para alcanzarme.

—Me parece que todavía no nos hemos presentado oficialmente—dijo tendiéndome la mano—. Loke de León.

Le estreché la mano y sonreí.

—Lucy Hearfilia.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando viste la nota del examen de Biología. Felicidades.—prosiguió con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Natsu me ayudó, si no habría estado al final de esa lista, creéme.

—Oh, sois…

—Amigos.

Loke asintió y sonrió.

—¿Te ha dicho que hay una fiesta en la fraternidad este fin de semana?

—Básicamente hablamos de Biología y comida.

Loke se rió.

—Eso suena mucho a Natsu.

Loke me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Lo comentaré con Erza. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

—¿Sois una especie de pack de dos?

—Hicimos un pacto este verano. Nada de ir a fiestas solas.

—Inteligente—asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Conoció a Jellal en orientación, así que, en realidad, tampoco he tenido que ir con ella a todas partes. Esta será la primera vez que necesite pedírselo, así que estoy segura que vendrá encantada.

Me encogí intimidada. No solo balbuceaba, sino que había dejado claro que no solían invitarme a las fiestas.

—Genial, nos vemos allí—dijo él.

Se despidió con su sonrisa perfecta, propia de un modelo de revista, se dio media vuelta para seguir andando por el campus.

Observé cómo se alejaba: alto, bien afeitado, con una camisa ajustada de rayas finas y pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo ondulado, café castaño, se movía mientras caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Bueno, este va más a tu ritmo—me dijo Gray al oído.

—Es mono ¿verdad?—pregunté, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Pues sí, oye. Si te mola el rollo pijo y la posición del misionero, si.

—¡Gray!—grité, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿Tienes los apuntes de Iniciación de la música?

—Sí—dije, mientras los sacaba del bolso.

Se encendió un cigarrillo, los sostuvo entre los labios y hojeó los papeles.

—Increíblemente brillante—dijo él, mientras repasaba las páginas. Las dobló, se las guardó en el bolsillo y después dio otra calada—Te viene muy bien que las calderas de Blue Pegasus estén estropeadas. Necesitarás una ducha fría después de la mirada lujuriosa que te ha echado ese grandulón.

—¿La residencia no tiene agua caliente?—lamenté.

—Exactamente—dijo Gray, echándose la mochila al hombro—Me largo a álgebra. Dile a Erza que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Se lo diré—farfullé, levantando la mirada hacia los antiguos muros de ladrillo de nuestra residencia.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, empujé la puerta para entrar y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo.

—No tenemos agua caliente—murmuró Evergreen desde su escritorio.

—Eso he oído.

Mi móvil vibró y lo desbloqueé. Había recibido un mensaje de Erza en el que maldecía las calderas. Un momento después, oí una llamada en la puerta.

Erza entró y se desplomó en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Te puedes creer esta mierda? Con todo lo que estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos darnos una ducha caliente.

Evergreen suspiró.

—Deja de lloriquear. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio y ya está? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya de todos modos?

Erza lanzó una mirada asesina a Evergreen.

—Buena idea, Evergreen. El hecho de que seas una zorra total resulta útil a veces.

Evergreen no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, sin inmutarse por la pulla.

Erza sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje con una precisión y una velocidad sorprendentes. Su móvil trinó y ella me sonrió.

—Nos quedamos con Jellal y Natsu hasta que arreglen las calderas.

—¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no!—grité.

—¿Cómo? Por supuesto que sí. No tiene sentido que te quedes tirada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Natsu y Jellal tienen dos baños en su casa.

—A mi no me ha invitado nadie.

—Te he invitado yo. Jellal ya me ha dicho que le parecía bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si Natsu no lo usa.

—¿Y si lo utiliza?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, puedes dormir en la cama de Travis.

—¡Ni en sueños!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas cría, Lucy. Sois amigos, ¿no? Si no ha intentado nada a estas alturas, no creo que lo haga ya.

Sus palabras me cerraron el pico. Natsu había estado rondándome de un modo o de otro todas las noches durante algunas semanas. Me había sentido tan ocupada asegurándome de que todo el mundo supiera que éramos amigos que no se me había ocurrido que realmente solo se mostraba interesado en mi amistad. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Evergreen nos miró con incredulidad.

—¿Natsu Dragneel no ha intentado acostarse contigo?

—¡Somos amigos!—dije a la defensiva.

—Ya, ya, pero ¿ni siquiera lo ha intentado? Se ha acostado con todo el mundo.

—Excepto con nosotras—dijo Erza, escrutándola— Y contigo.

Evergreen se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no lo conozco. Solo he oído hablar de él.

—Exactamente—le espeté—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Evergreen volvió a su ordenador, ignorando nuestra presencia. Suspiré.

—Vale, Erza. Necesito coger unas cuantas cosas.

—Asegúrate de llevar suficiente ropa para unos cuantos días, quién sabe cuánto tardarán en arreglar las calderas—dijo ella, demasiado emocionada.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, como si fuera a colarme en territorio enemigo.

—Hum…, está bien.

Erza dio un salto y me abrazó.

—¡Qué divertido va a ser esto!

Media hora después, habíamos cargado su Honda y nos dirigíamos al apartamento. Erza apenas se tomó un respiro entre frases incoherentes, mientras conducía. Tocó el claxon cuando se disponía a detenerse donde solía aparcar. Jellal bajó corriendo los escalones y sacó nuestras dos maletas del maletero, antes de seguirnos escaleras arriba.

—Está abierto—dijo él, resoplando.

Erza empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Jellal gruñó cuando dejó caer nuestro equipaje en el suelo.

—¡Nena, tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Lucy!

Erza y yo nos quedamos heladas cuando una mujer emergió del baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola—dijo ella, sorprendida.

Sus ojos con el rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de ir a parar nuestro equipaje. La reconocí como la chica morena de piernas largas a la que Natsu había seguido desde la cafetería.

Erza clavó la mirada en Jella, que levantó la manos.

—¡Está con Natsu!

Natsu apareció en calzoncillos y bostezó. Miró a su invitada y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y lo envolvió en sus brazos, mientras los besaba en el cuello.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te molestes—dijo Natsu en tono distendido.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Siempre lo mismo!—dijo Erza. Miró a la mujer—¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprendas? ¡Es Natsu Dragneel, joder! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden!—prosiguió ella volviéndose hacía Jellal, que la rodeó con el brazo y le hizo gestos para que se calmara.

La chica frunció el ceño a Natsu, cogió su cartera y salió hecha una furia, dando un portazo tras ella. Natsu, por su parte, fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Erza meneó la cabeza y reanudó su camino por el pasillo. Jellal la siguió, arqueando el cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta que arrastraba.

Me derrumbé sobre el sillón abatible y suspiré, mientras me preguntaba si estaba loca por haber accedido a ir allí. No había tenido en cuenta que el apartamento de Jellal era una puerta giratoria para barbies tontas.

Natsu estaba de pie detrás de la encimera donde desayunaban, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja? ¿Has tenido un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

—¿Conmigo?—sonreía.

Debería haberme imaginado que esa conversación se esperaba, aunque eso solo me hizo sentirme menos dispuesta a contenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

—¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ha ofrecido su número, y yo lo he rechazado.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par por su falta de remordimiento.

—¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número?

Natsu se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador.

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

—¿Y por qué te has acostado con ella si no vas a volver a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Coneja. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en mi sofá.

Me quedé mirando el sofá con repulsión.

—"Esa" es la hija de alguien, Natsu. ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien tratara a tu hija así?

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante un gilipollas al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo.

Crucé los brazos, enfadada por su intento de justificación.

—Entonces, además de admitir que eres un gilipollas, ¿estás diciendo que, como se ha acostado contigo, merecía que la echaran como un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que he sido franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Natsu.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no ha dicho de entrada que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no lo he dicho que quería sexo sin compromiso. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Miré fijamente el sofá. Los cojines seguían torcidos y amontonados por su reciente uso. Retrocedí al pensar en cuantas mujeres se habrían entregado sobre esa tapicería. Una tela que parecía picar, por cierto.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón—murmuré.

—¿Por qué?

Lo mire, furiosa por la expresión confusa de su cara.

—¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡A saber encima de qué me estaría tumbando!

Levantó mi maleta del suelo.

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Levantó un lado de la boca con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Ahora levanta tu malhumorado culo, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de biología.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento y, a regañadientes, hice lo que me decía. Me quedé bajo la ducha, desde luego, mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella mi sentimiento de agravio. Mientras me masajeaba el pelo con el champú, suspiré por lo genial que resultaba ducharse en un baño privado de nuevo, sin chancletas ni neceser, solo la relajante mezcla de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

—¿Erza?

—No, soy yo—dijo Natsu.

Automáticamente me tapé con los brazos las partes que no quería que él viera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Te has olvidado de coger una toalla, y te traigo tu ropa, tu cepillo de diente y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que he encontrado en tu bolso.

—¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas?—chillé

No respondió. En lugar de eso, oí girar la llave del grifo y que empezaba a lavarse los dientes. Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sin dejar de sujetarla contra mi pecho.

—Sal de aquí, Natsu—Levantó la mirada hacía mí, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Coneja—dijo él riéndose.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del pecho. Él escupió, hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir; después la puerta se cerró. Me aclaré el jabón de la piel, me sequé tan rápido como pude y me vestí con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mientras me ponía las gafas y me pasaba el peine por el pelo. Me fijé en el hidratante de noche que Natsu me había traído, y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando quería, podía ser atento y casi simpático. Entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Vamos Coneja! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí afuera!

Le lancé el peine y él se agachó. Después cerró la puerta y se fue riendo para sus adentros hasta su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y después recorrí el pasillo, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Jellal.

—Buenas noches, Lucy—gritó Erza desde la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Erza.

Dudé antes de llamar suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Natsu.

—Entra, Coneja. No hace falta que llames.

Abrió la puerta, entré y vi su cama de barras de hierro, en paralelo a la hilera de ventanas que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas excepto la parte sobre el cabecero, ocupada por un sombrero mexicano. En cierto modo, esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de pósters de mujeres medio desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio de marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra; la alfombra, gris; y todo lo demás, blanco. Parecía que acabara de mudarse.

—Bonito pijama—dijo Natsu, observando mis pantalones cortos amarillos y mi camiseta gris. Se sentó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado—Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No me das miedo—dije, antes de acercarme a la cama y dejar caer mi libro de biología a su lado—¿Tienes un boli?

Él señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

Alargué el brazo sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, donde encontré tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de lubricante y un tarro transparente de cristal rebosante de cajas de diferentes marcas de condones. Con asco, cogí un bolígrafo y cerré el cajón.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él, mientras pasaba una página de mi libro.

—¿Has asalto una clínica?

—No ¿por qué?

Le quité el tapón al boli, incapaz de ocultar la expresión de asco de mi cara.

—Por tu provisión de condones de por vida.

—Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Natsu pasaba las páginas con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Me leyó los apuntes, recalcando los puntos principales mientras me hacía preguntas y me explicaba pacientemente lo que no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité los ojos y me froté los ojos.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Natsu sonrió y cerró mi libro

—De acuerdo.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo íbamos a arreglárnoslas para dormir. Natsu salió de la habitación al pasillo y murmuró algo al pasar por delante de la habitación de Jellal, antes de abrir el agua de la ducha. Aparté las sábanas y, después, me cubrí con ellas hasta el cuello, mientras oía el agudo silbido del agua que corría por las tuberías.

Diez minutos después, el agua dejó de caer y el suelo crujió bajo los pasos de Natsu. Cruzó la habitación con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Tenía tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, y unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los abultados hombros. En el brazo derecho, las líneas y símbolos negros se extendían desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, mientras que en el izquierdo se detenían en el codo, con una sola línea de texto en la parte inferior del antebrazo. Con toda la intención, me mantuve de espaldas cuando se colocó de pie delante de la cómoda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso un par de calzoncillos.

Tras apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?—le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

La luna llena que entraba por la ventana arrojaba sombras sobre su cara.

—Pues claro. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero…—Hice una pausa: las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran el sofá o el sillón.

Natsu sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo—dijo.

No discutí, simplemente me di media vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, después de amontonar las sábanas detrás de mí para crear una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Coneja—me susurró al oído.

Sentí su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla, lo que me puso toda la piel de gallina. Gracias a Dios, estábamos lo suficientemente a oscuras como para que no pudiera ver mi embarazo o el rubor en las mejillas que siguió.

* * *

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí el despertador.

Alargué el brazo para apagarlo, pero aparté la mano con horror cuando noté una piel cálida bajo los dedos. Intenté recordar dónde estaba. Cuando obtuve la respuesta, me mortificó que Natsu hubiera podido pensar que lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿Natsu? Tu despertador— susurré. Seguía sin moverse—¡Natsu!—dije, dándole un codazo suave.

Como seguía sin moverse, pasé el brazo por encima de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra, hasta que noté la parte superior del reloj. No sabía cómo apagarlo, así que empecé a darle golpecitos hasta que di con el botón para retrasar la alarma, y volví a dejarme caer resoplando sobre mi almohada.

Natsu soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que tumbaras encima de mí.

—No me he tumbado encima de ti—protesté—No podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente sea la alarma más molesta que haya oído jamás. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Entonces, Natsu extendió el brazo y tocó un botón.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo en coche al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana—dije.

Me senté en una lateral de la cama, me puse las chancletas y me dirigí a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas que te haga un itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

Natsu se estiró y caminó hacia mí, todavía en calzoncillos.

—¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

Me puso las manos sobres los hombros y noté como sus pulgares me acariciaban la piel al unísono.

—No tengo mal genio.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me susurró al oído:

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Coneja. Me gustas demasiado.

Después, siguió andando hacia el baño y me quedé allí de pie, estupefacta. Las palabras de Evergreen resonaban en mi cabeza. Natsu Dragneel se acostaba con todo el mundo; no podía evitar sentir que tenía algún tipo de carencia al saber que no mostraba el menor deseo ni siquiera de dormir conmigo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Erza entró.

—Vamos, arriba, ¡el desayuno está listo!—dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre, Erza—refunfuñé, mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta.

—Oooh…Me parece que alguien no ha dormido mucho esta noche pasada.

—Natsu apenas ha respirado en mi dirección—dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó el rostro de Erza.

—Ah.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Nada—dijo ella, antes de volver a la habitación de Jellal.

Natsu estaba en la cocina, tarareando una melodía cualquiera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?—preguntó.

—Sí, seguro. Gracias de todos modos.

Jellal y Erza entraron en la cocina, y Jellal sacó dos platos del armario, en los que Natsu amontonó los huevos humeantes. Jellal dejó los platos en la encimera, y él y Erza se sentaron juntos para satisfacer el apetito, que, con toda probabilidad, se debía a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Jellal. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir—dijo Erza.

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año—argumentó Jellal mientras masticaba—Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

—Iría, Jellal…, es muy amable por tu parte…, pero no conoceré a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que asisten no conoce a mucha gente—dijo él, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Las zorras de las fraternidades siempre van a esas cosas. Y todas se conocen…, será raro.

—Vamos, Erza. No me hagas ir solo.

—Bueno…, quizá… ¿podrías encontrar a alguien que acompañara a Lucy?—dijo ella mirándome a mí y después a Natsu. Natsu alzó una ceja, y Jellal negó con la cabeza.

—Natsu no va a fiestas de citas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia…Y Natsu no…, bueno, ya sabes.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no?

Erza puso una cara a la que sabía que no podía negarme.

—Lucy, por favor… Te encontraremos a un chico majo e ingenioso, y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que esté bueno. ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez consigas ligar.

Natsu dejó caer la sartén en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Natsu.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Coneja. Las fiestas de citas son para los tíos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de ennoviarme no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Erza puso morritos.

—Porfi, porfi, Lucy…

—No me mires así—dije en todo quejoso—Natsu no quiere ir; y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Natsu cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo retrocedí.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Erza hizo un mohín y Jellal se inclinó hacia delante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Lucy. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Natsu cruzó la cocina y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo para acercarme a su lado.

—Vamos, Coneja ¿Vienes conmigo?

Miré a Erza, después a Jellal y finalmente a Natsu.

—Está bien—dije resignada.

Erza chilló y me abrazó, después noté la mano de Jellal en la espalda.

—Gracias, Lucy—dijo.

* * *

**Buano~ espero que inviten a sus amiguitos(? a leer el fic y ustedes lo sigan leyendo~**

**Pásense por mis otros fics! Ya saben, publicidad de mi para ustedes ;D**

**Dejen un review para hacerme saber que les este gustando esta historia y continuarla c:**

**...**

**¿Ya dejaste tu review?**

**...**

**O_O**


	3. ¿Que importa lo que piensen los demás?

**¡Hola! *esquiva una piedra* ¡Sé que me extrañaron! *esquiva otra piedra* ¡Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Beautiful Disaster! *le da un piedra en la cabeza***

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima...o eso nos hace creer o.ó**

**Maravilloso Desastre es propiedad de Jamie Mcguire.**

* * *

Gray dio otra calada. El humo le salió por la nariz en dos espesas columnas de humo. Levanté la cara hacia el sol mientras él me entretenía con su último fin de semana de baile, bebida y una nueva amiga muy persistente.

—Si te está acosando, ¿por qué le dejas que te invite las copas?—me reí.

—Simple, Lucy. Estoy sin pasta.

Volví a reírme, y Gray me dio un codazo en un costado cuando vio que Natsu venía hacia nosotros.

—Hola, Natsu—dijo Gray en tono cantarín, antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—Gray—le respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Movió las llaves en el aire—.Me voy a casa, Coneja. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Justo iba a entrar—dije, sonriéndole desde detrás de mis gafas de sol.

—¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche?—me preguntó. Su cara era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—Sí, sí que me quedo, pero necesito coger unas cuantas cosas que me dejé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla, por ejemplo. ¿Qué más te da?

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Han estado arrancándome la piel a tiras—dijo él, con una mueca traviesa.

A Gray casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras me echaba una mirada para confirmar lo que había oído. Yo le puse mala cara a Natsu.

—¡Así empiezan los rumores!

Miré a Gray y sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, solo durmiendo.

—Ya—dijo Gray con una sonrisa petulante.

Le di un manotazo a Gray en el brazo antes de abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, Natsu estaba a mi lado.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo ya da por supuesto que nos estamos acostando. Lo estas empeorando.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

—¡A mí, Natsu! ¡A mí!

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, metí unas cuantas cosas al azar en una bolsita y después salí furiosa con Natsu pisándome los talones. Se rio mientras me cogía la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y me quede mirándolo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—Nadie piensa eso. Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos.

Me sujetó la puerta y , después de pasar, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

—¡Eh!—dijo él, topándose conmigo.

Me di media vuelta con grandes aspavientos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú siguen sin ninguna vergüenza con tu…estilo de vida. ¡Debo de parecer patética!—dije, dándome cuenta de la situación mientras hablaba— No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, en general, deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Le cogí la bolsa y él volvió a quitármela de las manos.

—Nadie piensa que estemos juntos, Coneja. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrar nada.

Iniciamos una especia de pelea por la bolsa, y, cuando se negó a soltarla, proferí un fuerte gruñido de frustración.

—¿Alguna vez se había quedado una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo a tu casa? ¿Alguna vez habías llevado y traído chicas a la universidad? ¿O habías comido con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe que pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Fue caminando hasta el aparcamiento con mis cosas como prenda.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa—dijo con gesto turbado. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió—Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Pero si es un bar de moteros—dije, mientras observaba como ataba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Vale, pues entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a Sabertooth. Pago yo.

—¿Cómo arreglará el problema que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres ligeras de ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevar a un tío del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

—No he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza—dijo con mala cara.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

—¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

—¿Acaso estás celosa, Coneja?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna infección de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Natsu se rio y arrancó la Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento al doble de velocidad de lo permitida, y cerré los ojos para no ver los árboles y coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su moto, le di un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Es que se te ha olvidado que iba contigo? ¿Intentas matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos me están exprimiendo la vida— Su siguiente pensamiento le hizo sonreír— De hecho, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir.

—Realmente te falta un tornillo.

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Erza salió del dormitorio de Jellal.

—Estábamos pensando en salir esta noche ¿Os apuntáis, chicos?

Miré a Natsu y sonreí.

—Nos pasaremos por el bar de sushi antes de ir a Sabertooth.

Erza sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Jellal!—gritó, entrando a toda prisa en el baño—¡Salimos esta noche!

Fui la ultima en entrar en el baño, así que Jellal, Erza y Natsu me esperaban impacientes, de pie junto a la puerta, cuando salí del cuarto de aseo con un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón rosa fuerte.

Erza silbó.

—¡Estas cañón, nena!

Sonreí agradecida y Natsu me tendió la mano.

—Bonitas piernas.

—¿Te dije que es una cuchilla mágica?

—Me parece que no ha sido la cuchilla—dijo, sonriendo, mientras tiraba de mí para que cruzara la puerta.

En el bar de sushi, resultamos ruidosos y molestos, y ya habíamos bebido suficiente para toda la noche antes de poner un pie en Saber. Jellal recorrió lentamente el aparcamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un espacio libre.

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún momento de esta noche, Jellal—musitó Erza.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho. No quiero que algún idiota borracho me estropee la pintura.

Cuando aparcamos, Natsu inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir.

—Quería preguntaros por vuestros carnés de identidad. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Era necesario…en Hargeon—dije.

—¿Necesario?—preguntó Natsu.

—Es bueno tener contactos—dijo Erza.

Se le escapó un hipido y se tapó la boca, mientras se reía tontamente.

—Por Dios, mujer—dijo Jellal, cogiendo a Erza del brazo, mientras ella caminaba torpemente sobre la grava—Creo que ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

Natsu puso mala cara.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Erza? ¿Qué contactos?

—Lucy tiene unos viejos amigos que…

—Son carné de identidad falsos, Natsu—le interrumpí—Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagas bien, ¿no te parece?

Erza apartó a propósito la mirada de Natsu y esperó.

—Si—dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mía.

Lo cogí por tres dedos y sonreí, sabiendo por su expresión que mi respuesta no le había satisfecho.

—¡Necesito otra copa!—dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar de tema.

—¡Chupitos!—gritó Erza.

Jellal puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Una vez dentro, Erza me condujo inmediatamente a la pista de baile. Su cabellera escarlata se movía por todas partes, y la cara de pato que ponía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música me hizo reír. Cuando la canción acabó, nos reunimos con los chicos en el bar. Al lado de Natsu, se había plantado ya una rubia platino excesivamente voluptuosa, y la cara de Erza se retorció en una mueca de asco.

—Será así toda la noche, Erza. Simplemente, ignóralas—dijo Jellal, señalando con la cabeza al pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros. Miraban a la rubia y esperaban su turno.

—Parece que Las Vegas ha vomitado una bandada de buitres—ironizó Erza.

Natsu se encendió un cigarrilo mientras pedía dos cervezas más; la rubia se mordió el labio recauchutado y brillante, y sonrió. El camarero abrió las botellas y se las acercó a Natsu. La rubia cogió una de las cervezas, pero Natsu se la quitó de la mano.

—Eh…, no es para ti—le dijo, mientras me la daba a mí.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar la botella a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y di un trago. Se largó enfadada y yo me reí entre dientes, pero Natsu no pareció ni fijarse.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar—dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo alcé mi cerveza, y él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tú eres diferente.

Choqué mi botella contra la suya.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tío sin criterio no quiere acostarse—dije, antes de dar un trago.

—¿Bromeas?—me preguntó, apartando la botella de mi boca. Como no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí—En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo, si quería acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

No pude contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió en mi cara.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Puso cara de desdén ante mi segundo insulto.

—No conozco ni un solo tío que sea suficientemente bueno para ti.

La sonrisa petulante desapareció para dejar paso a una que demostraba agradecimiento, e incluso emoción.

—Gracias, Natsu—dije, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre la barra.

Natsu me cogió la mano.

—Vamos—dijo él y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la pista de baile.

—¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Natsu sonrió y tiró de mi hacia él, mientras me agarrada por las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Erza y Jellal aparecieron a nuestro lado. Jellal se movía como si hubiera visto demasiados videos de Usher. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el pánico cuando Natsu me apretó contra él. Si usaba alguno de esos movimientos en el sofá, entendía por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a sufrir una humillación por la mañana.

Ciñó sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Le pasé las manos por el pecho y por los impecables abdominales, mientras se estiraban y tensaban bajo la ajustada camiseta, al ritmo de la música. Me puse de espaldas a él y sonreí cuando me agarró por la cintura. Por todo ello y por el alcohol que me corría por las venas, cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me vinieron ideas a la cabeza que eran cualquier cosa menos las de una simple amiga.

La siguiente canción se unió a la que estábamos bailando, y Natsu no dio señal alguna de querer volver al bar. Tenía la nuca cubierta de gotas de sudor, y las luces multicolores me hacían sentir algo mareada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro. Me agarró las manos y me las subió hasta el cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos, por mis costillas y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas. Cuando noté sus labios y su lengua sobre mi cuellos, me aparté de él.

Él se rió, algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja?

Mi ánimo se enardeció, pero las duras palabras que quería decir se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Me retiré al bar y pedí otra Coronita. Natsu se sentó en el taburete que había a mi lado y levantó el dedo para pedirse otra copa. En cuando el camarero me sirvió mi botella, me bebí la mitad del contenido antes de volver a dejarla sobre la barra.

—¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?—dije, echándome el pelo a un lado para cubrir el lugar en el que me había besado.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de nosotros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y después me volví hacia delante.

—Coneja—dijo, tocándome el brazo.

Me aparté de él.

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente para dejar que me llevaras a ese sofá.

Su cara se retorció en una mueca de ira, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, una morena impresionante, con morritos, unos ojos azules enormes y un escote todavía mayor, se acercó a él.

—Vaya, vaya si es Natsu Dragneel—dijo, contoneándose en todos los sitios correctos.

Dio un trago y clavó los ojos en mí.

—Hola, Jenny

—¿No me presentas a tu novia?—dijo ella sonriendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo transparente y lamentable que resultaba.

Natsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apurar la cerveza y después lanzó la botella vacía por la barra. Todos los que estaban esperando para pedir la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayó en el cubo de la basura que había al final.

—No es mi novia.

Cogió a Jenny de la mano, y ella lo siguió feliz a la pista de baile. La manoseó por todas partes durante una canción, otra y otra. Estaban montando una escena por cómo ella le dejaba meterle mano y, cuando la inclinó, me volví de espaldas a ellos.

—Pareces cabreada—dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado—¿Ese de ahí es tu novio?

—No, es solo un amigo—murmuré.

—Pues menos mal. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo hubiera sido.

Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y sacudió la cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas—asentí, apurando lo que me quedaba de la botella.

Apenas había notado el sabor de las últimas dos, y tenía los dientes adormecidos.

—¿Te apetece otra?—preguntó. Lo examiné y el sonrió—Soy Cobra.

—Lucy—dije, estrechando la mano que me tendía. Levantó dos dedos al camarero y sonreí—Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí?—me preguntó.

—En Blue Pegasus, En Fairy Tail.

—Yo tengo un apartamento en Oración.

—¿Vas a Balam?—pregunté—¿No está como a…una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana pequeña va a Fairy Tail. Me quedo con ella esta semana mientras busco trabajo.

—Vaya…, la vida en el mundo real, ¿eh?

Cobra se rió.

—Y es tal como nos cuentan que es.

Saqué el brillo de labios del bolsillo y me lo extendí con esmero, usando el espejo que forraba la pared que había detrás de la barra.

—Un bonito color—dijo él, mientras me observaba apretar los labios.

Sonreí, mientras sentía la ira hacia Natsu y la embriaguez del alcohol.

—Tal vez puedas probarlo después.

A Cobra se le iluminó la mirada mientras se acercaba más, y yo sonreí cuando me tocó la rodilla. Apartó la mano cuando Natsu se interpuso entre nosotros.

—¿Estas lista, Coneja?

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Natsu—dije, apartándolo.

Tenía la camiseta empapada por el circo que había montado en la pista de baile, y me limpié la mano en la falda ostentosamente.

Natsu puso mala cara.

—¿Acaso conoces a este tío?

—Es Cobra—dije, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa de flirteo a mi nuevo amigo.

Me guiñó un ojo, después miró a Natsu y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de verte.

Natsu me observó expectante hasta que cedí y lo señalé con la mano.

—Cobra, este es Natsu—murmuré.

—Natsu Dragneel—apuntilló él, mirando la mano de Cobra como si quisiera arrancársela. Los de Cobra se abrieron como platos y, con poca elegancia, apartó la mano.

—¿Natsu Dragneel?¿El Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail?—apoyé la mejilla en el puño, temiendo la inevitable escena exacerbada por la testosterona que podría desarrollarse a continuación. Natsu alargó el brazo por detrás de mí para agarrarse a la barra.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi luchar con José Porla el año pasado, tío ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien!—Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

Cobra soltó una carcajada, y nos miró por turnos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu iba en serio, me sonrió como señal de disculpa y finalmente se fue.

—¿Estas lista ahora?—espetó él.

—Eres un autentico gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores—me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme del taburete. Seguimos a Erza y a Jellal hasta el coche, y cuando Natsu intentó cogerme de la mano y llevarme a través del aparcamiento, la aparté. Se dio media vuelta y yo me detuve bruscamente, retrocediendo cuando él se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara.

—¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto!—gritó él—¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello ¿y qué?

Su aliento olía a cervezas y cigarrillos, así que lo aparté.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a roce, Natsu.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

—¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitas del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Pero sí he venido aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Coneja.

Yo seguí en mis trece.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera ¡No tenías derecho a espantar a Cobra así!

—¿Sabes quién es Cobra?—me preguntó.

Cuando negué con la cabeza, se acercó más.

—Pues yo sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Crucé los brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tenéis algo en común?

Natsu frunció el ceño, y los músculos de sus mandíbulas se movieron bajo la piel.

—¿Me estas llamando violador?—dijo en un tono frio y bajo.

Apreté los labios, todavía más enfadada por que tuviera una razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

—No, simplemente estoy cabreada contigo.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿vale? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres guapa y hueles acojonantemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su disculpa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres una preciosidad y lo sabes ¿por qué sonríes?

Intenté reprimir mi regocijo para no darle ese placer.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Natsu se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres un autentico dolor de cabeza!—me gritó, mirándome fijamente. No podía dejar de sonreir y, tras unos segundos, Natsu sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y después me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes ¿no?

En el apartamento, todos cruzamos torpemente la puerta. Fui directamente al baño para quitarme el humo del pelo. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Natsu me había llevado una de sus camisas y un par de sus pantalones cortos para que me cambiara.

La camiseta me engulló y los pantalones desaparecieron bajo la camiseta. Me derrumbé en la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento.

Natsu se quedó mirándome durante un momento, y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Tenía una ansias casi voraces por cogerle la cara y plantar mi boca en la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían por mis venas.

—Buenas noches, Coneja—susurró, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Me moví nerviosa; todavía no estaba preparada para dormirme.

—¿Natsu?—dije, acercándome para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha, y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo—dijo, todavía de espaldas a mí.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—grité.

Natsu se rió y se volvió para mirarme, con una expresión de ternura.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja?

Suspiré.

—Esto—dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y estirando el brazo por encima de él, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude.

Se puso tenso y levantó las manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé—dije, demasiado ebria como para avergonzarme.

Se relajó y me puso una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pelo mojado, después apretó los labios contra mi frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido nunca.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de espantar al único chico que se me ha acercado hoy.

—¿Te refieres a Cobra, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa—dije, sintiendo el inicio de un rechazo.

Me cogió el brazo y lo sujetó contra su estómago para evitar que lo apartara.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí…Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?—me preguntó, buscándome los ojos.

Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y podía notar su aliento en mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Natsu. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida?—No respondí y él se movió para mirarme directamente a los ojos—Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura—dijo, arqueando las cejas—Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, y él me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando.

—No necesitas ninguna excusa, Coneja. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

**Poner raya aquí.**

Entrecerré los ojos por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y entonces la alarma resonó en mis oídos. Natsu seguía dormido, rodeándome todavía con brazos y piernas. Conseguí liberar un brazo para parar el despertador.

Después de frotarme la cara, lo miré: estaba durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío—susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a estar tan entrelazados. Respiré hondo y contuve la respiración mientras intentaba librarme.

—Déjalo, Coneja, estoy durmiendo—murmuró él, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente conseguí soltarme, y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia atrás para ver su cuerpo medio desnudo, liado en las sábanas. Lo observé durante un momento y suspiré. Los límites empezaban a difuminarse, y era culpa mía.

Su mano se deslizó sobre la sábana hasta tocarme los dedos.

—¿Qué pasa, Coneja?—dijo él, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Voy a por un vaso de agua ¿quieres algo?

Natsu dijo que no con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla al colchón.

—Buenos días, Lucy—dijo Jellal desde el sillón cuando doblé la esquina.

—¿Dónde está Erza?

—Sigue dormida. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?—preguntó él, mirando el reloj.

—Ha sonado el despertador, pero siempre me despierto pronto después de beber. Es una maldición.

—Yo también—asintió él.

—Más vale que despiertes a Erza. Tenemos clase dentro de una hora—dije, mientras abría el grifo y me inclinaba para beber.

Jellal asintió.

—Pensaba dejarla dormir.

—No lo hagas. Se enfadará si se pierde la clase.

—Ah—dijo él, levantándose—, entonces es mejor que la despierte.

Se dio media vuelta.

—Oye, Lucy.

—¿Sí?

—No sé qué hay entre Natsu y tú, pero sé que hará algo estúpido para cabrearte. Es un tic que tiene. No se acerca a nadie muy a menudo, y, por la razón que sea, contigo lo ha hecho. Pero tienes que perdonarle sus demonios. Es la única forma que tiene de saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?—pregunté, levantando una ceja por su discurso melodramático.

—Si podrás trepar el muro—respondió simplemente.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

—Lo que tu digas, Jellal.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su dormitorio. Oí unos suaves murmullos, un gruñido de protesta y después la risa dulce de Erza.

Removí la avena en mi cuenco y añadí el sirope de chocolate, estrujando directamente el bote.

—Eso es asqueroso, Coneja—dijo Natsu, vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos de cuadros verdes.

Se frotó los ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del armario.

—Buenos días para ti también—dije, cerrando de una palmadita la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia—bromeó, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Si…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Erza piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así—sonreí—Puedes apuntarte si te apetece.

—Vale—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—¿es dentro de una semana desde el domingo?

—Sí, ¿cuándo es el tuyo?

Vertió la leche y hundió los cereales con la cuchara.

—En abril. El 1 de abril.

—Anda ya.

—No, lo digo en serio—dijo él, mientras masticaba.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el día de los inocentes?—pregunté de nuevo, arqueando una ceja.

Se rió.

—¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde, será mejor que te vistas.

—Erza me va a llevar en coche.

Estaba segura que estaba siendo intencionadamente frio cuando se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú misma—dijo él, volviéndose de espaldas para acabarse los cereales.

* * *

**¡Hola lechugas cósmicas!**

**Como ven, Lucy ya está dándose cuenta que quiere a Natsu como algo más pero no lo quiere aceptar :v**

**¿Volverá Cobra el violador?**

**¿Jenny será jodiendo? **

**¿Jellal va a dejar de ser tan filosofico? :v**

**Estas respuestas y más en algún capítulo xD**

**Si les gustó dejen un review! **

**Si no les gustó dejen un review!**

**Si eres una lechuga cósmica con honores deja un review!**


End file.
